One Rude Awakening
by Mz.AshleyJane
Summary: Have you ever woken up to your brother as a girl? Friggin sucks! Wanna know whats worse? She's on her period. Sam should be having a blast! :D
1. One Rude Awakening

Sam's POV

Mine & Dean's alarm clock went off and I threw it against a wall. Satisfied by the crunch I turned over and attempted to go "Off To Never Never Land." But Dean poked my side sleeply and wandered into the bathroom. Knowing how long Dean's showers are, I knew that I had a good extra 30 minutes of sleep. Smiling to myself I closed my eyes. Only to be rudly awoken by a female screaming.

I jumped from my bed and started to search for the source of the sound. It was coming from the bathroom? Did Dean have a girl in there with him? I shuddered at the thought. I really did not want to walk in on Dean having sex again. Another shudder.

"SAMMY!" The female's voice rang out. I jumped up and knew something was wrong. Only Dean called me "Sammy." I kicked down the wooden door and looked around. Hoping to find Dean. The only person in there was a super short brunette. Wearing Dean's clothes.

"Um, where is the man that walked in here!" I demanded, pointing my pistol at her. She was more then likely a demon. We've been running into a lot of those bastards lately. When she didn't reply I said it again.

"Sammy, look at me, I've got boobs!" The girl turned around. I let out a gasp as I realized who it was. There before me was my brother. Er, now my sister.

"Dean what the hell?"

I don't know dude but look at the size of these things, they must be at least a C-cup!" Dean said excitedly. I groaned and muttered to myself.

"What the hell have we gotten ourself's into?"

I looked at Dean and noticed that even as a girl, he still had those freckles and his green eyes. But the rest of him was hella different. His normally short, spiked hair was now down to his shoulders. His male build was replaced with feminine curves. He was still short though.

"Dude I don't know, but I hate this, I want to get out of this mess!" Dean cried. Tears running down her cheeks.

_Damn female feeling! _I thought. Well this was going to be interesting.

Dean's pants wouldn't hold up and she kept having to pull em back up her little waist. "Dude even though I'm a chick, I am still WAY hot!" She turned to check herself out.

"Well I'm just going to call Bobby so we can get this shit straightened out." I muttered, backing out of the room. Before I could get out, a vase that was sitting on the sink counter, was now smashed against the door frame. Right where my head was 10 seconds before.

"Don't you dare call Bobby, we can figure this out on our own!" Dean cried. Slumping down on the toilet seat, her baggy shirt down to her knees. She curled up into a little ball and wept.

"Hey Dean it's okay, we can get through this." I muttered words of encouragement to my now older sister."Let's just ask Bobby for help, he can help us you know."

"Alright, but Sammy?" Dean looked up into my eye's. Her own wide and watery from crying.

"Yes?"

"Could you um, go and get me something for my cramps and pads?" She asked sheepishly.

The color drained from my face. Dean on the rag? Oh this outta be fun.

* * *

We both jumped into the Impala, but Dean wouldn't because she wanted to drive.

"It's my car now get out!" She stomped her foot, demanding for me to get out. She couldn't drive though. She was as tall as a 13 year old girl!

"Dean chill, I want you to lay down in the back, you want to get rid of those cramps?"

She nodded. Anything to stop the pain. She wanted to cut out her uterus and feed it to a hell hound. Let someone else deal with all this pain and suffering.

"Then get in the back."

She finally agreed and got in back. "Sammy I know this is embarrassing but I really need it."

I chuckled. "Dean, the things I do for you."

"Hey from now on since I am now magically a chick, call me De."

I pondered that for a while. "De" is what I used to call him when we were younger. Is that why he chose it?

"Why De?"

She just closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. "Just cuz Sammy."

I laughed again and started to drive faster to the shop. What kind of pads did she want? And what the fuck do I get to make the cramps go away? God this was going to suck.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. Running to the doors I took a deep breath. Just get this over with. With that I opened the door and walked to my doom.

* * *

Inside I found that there were about a hundred types of pads. What one would De want? Oh shit is that a guy up there looking at me? Fuck it Imma grab one of every kind.

I picked up each type and knew that this was going to cost a fortune. But whatever, this wasn't our money we're spending. With an arm full of pads I walked over to the side where the cramp reliever was, and found nothing. Panicking I slowly walked to the cash register.

"Um hey I'm buying this for my sister and where are your cramp go away thingy's at?" I asked the boy sheepishly.

"Dude don't make up stuff, I know it's not for your sister, Don't worry I have periods too!" the cashier said with a creepy smile.

I stared at him in shock. What the fuck did I just hear? Whatever De needed stuff now. "Pain reliever?"

"Oh we don't have any in stock."

Shit.

* * *

I walked out to the car where De was jamming out to AC/DC's "Back In Black." I got in the car and gave her the bag. "I never want to do that again!"

"Where's the shit for the cramps?" De asked, suddenly angry.

I shrank back. Remembering how pissed of Jess got on her period I didn't want to make De angry. "The cashier said they didn't have any."

"OH HELL NO!" De stormed into the store and got in the cashier's face.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE SHIT FOR CRAMPS!" She shouted into the teenager's pimply face. "Don't you dare tell me you don't have any or I will cut off your dick, feed it to my dog, wait for him to shit it out, then re-attach it!"

The teenager looked scared shitless. "Over in the back!" He pointed. De let go of the boy's shirt and hugged him!

"Oh thank you!" She skipped over to the boxes and chose one with the most pills. She ran back over and paid for them. "Have a nice day!" She called to the cashier.

I stood there in shock and looked at her. Wow she is bipolar on her period.

"Let's go Sammy!" She skipped out the door.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Tell me what you think y'all :) Should I continue?**


	2. The Freaks At WalMart

Sam's POV

I looked over at De as she slept in the passanger seat, her long brown hair covering a bit of her face. "De?" I said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Wake up we're almost to Bobby's house."

She wouldn't budge.

I tried shaking her some more, and afer about two minutes she was awake, and pissed. "Why the fuck did you wake me up Sam?! I AM FUCING TIRED!" I shrank back in my seat a bit, my eyes now glued on the road a head.

"I'm sorry, bu-but we're almost to Bobby's." Holy crap Dean was fucking scary as a girl... wait... he's scary all the dang time.

De glared at me for a couple minutes more before turning to look out the window. It was silent for a couple of minutes beofre De nearly broke my God-damn eardrums. "OH MY GOD SAMMY LET'S GO TO THE MALL!" She screamed, jumping up and down in the baggy men clothing she wore. I looked at her funny.

"Why the hell do we need to go to the mall?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Because I need clothes duh! I can't go around wearing guy clothes, they hide this awesome rack I now have." She empthesised "rack" by pushing her boobs up. I made a face. "Fine, but we're not going to the mall, we can go to fricking Wal-Mart."

She seemed pretty happy with that idea because she turned on the radio and started screaming along to Back in Black. She layed her head back in the seat and closed her eyes, still singing along to the song.

I don't really know how long it took to get to Wal-Mart, but we soon reached our destination and De was the first one out of the car and she raced to the entrance. "C'mon Sam!" She hollared as I walked like a normal person would to the doors. "I'm here, shesh." I whispered. De grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the young woman's clothing department.

"Help me find something to wear that says, 'I'm cute but you can't touch me.'" De instructed, looking through the tank top rack. I walked over to the t-shirts and found some that said, "AC/DC, Metallica, etc." I grabbed one of each in small and waked back over to my "sister."

"Hey will these work?" I asked, showing her what I found. When she saw exactly what the shirts said. "Hell yeah Sammy, now this is what I'm talking about!" She laughed as she held the shirts up to her small frame. "We are definately getting all these!" She placed them in the cart and went back to looking at the tank tops.

I scrolled through my emails as De looked through the tank tops when she laughed hysterically and shoved a bright pink thank to pin my face. "I WANT THIS!" I frown when I realized it said, "Save the titties!"

"Um, no De, this is really vulgar." I frowned again. She looked up at me, her vibrant eyes filling up with tears. "Please Sammy! I'm gonna look damn good in this!"

Just then a random old guy walked by, "You look good in anything hotstuff!" He winked and came closer to us. "NOT INTERESTED!" I practically yelled in the mans face. "C'mon baby, I can treat you better than this ugly guy can." The creeper walked up to De and tried to touch her arm. The next thing I knew, is that the asshole was on the ground covering his family jewels.

"For one, he's my brother, and for two, I'm a lady not a slut so get the fuck out." De kicke the guy in the gut once for good luck. She walked away and went straight over to the skinny jeans rack. I laughed and followed her, bringing the cart along with me.

The creeps at Wal-Mart I swear!

As I reached her, De already had like twelve different pairs of black and dark blue skinnies in her arm. She shoved them in the cart and then dragged me over to the shoes.

God... shopping is so frickin boring! HOW do chicks dig this stuff?

About three tantrums and 7 shoes later, we stood in the place I was praying Dean didn't want to go.

The bra section.

"Holy crap Sammy, I didn't know there were different types of bra's!" De looked like she was a kid in a candy store. She kept zooming around from rack to rack, checking out all the different undergarments. "Help me look for some!"

"iM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO LIVE THIS DOWN!" I shouted back, looking through all the different types of bra's. Seriously, did girls need all this crap?

I decided on three pairs of black bras that came with matching underwear. Ugh. This is going to be the death of me.

I was tapped on the shoulder by what felt like a feminine hand, and I turned to see a rather pretty woman standing behind me. "Excuse me, do you know where the uni-bra's are?" I frowned.

"Sorry but what exactly is a uni-bra?"

She smiled at me, "You know, the bra's wth three cups for the "special" girls in life!" She did what De did in the car and pressed her boobs.

My eyes widened when I realized what she actually ment. I slowly started to back away and the lady turned to go in the other direction.

Seriously, what the hell was with these fucking weirdo's at Wal-Mart?!

I found De and we finally made it up to the cash regiter. But, not without De adding some more things she said she "Needed Dearly."

When we finally got up to the cashier, my eyes widened in fear and shock. It was the same kid from the store we bought the pads and shit at.

Pimple face smiled at me creepily again. "You're a C-cup?" He asked, fondling De's new bras. "No they're my sisters!" I mutered, and he became even more of a fucking weirdo.

"Dude, no need to lie! I see your boobs right now!" He put his hand up and basically felt up my chest like Becky did a while back. What the fuck. I AM NEVER COMING HERE AGAIN!

"I hurried and paid and soon De and I were back inside the Impala.

"That was fun!" She clapped!

I looked at her evilly, "NEVER AGAIN!"


End file.
